


line my eyes, paint our love

by zlpayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eyeliner, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, a lot of pet names, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlpayne/pseuds/zlpayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dumb? You think that was dumb? I'll have you know Mr. Liam Payne that eyeliner is an art, and I'd like to see you try." Zayn grins.</p><p>"Is that a challenge?"</p><p>"If you want it to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	line my eyes, paint our love

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by when they performed MM on the xf

It's become a religion of sorts, Liam watching Zayn get ready. It’s actually how Liam made his first move.  When they were younger it was simpler; Zayn would wake up splash some water on his face throw on the first pair of clothes he finds and leave.

Over the years, he'd fallen into a suiting routine. He goes through wudu first because Liam although I don't pray, God knew what he was doing. Zayn then pulls out a bag of ointments and creams. Three for his eye area, chapstick and his eyeliner; silver and black.

\--

The first time Zayn pulled out his noir eyeliner stick, Liam lost it second by second. Zayn had looked at Liam through the reflection of the mirror to check if he was ok, sensing the air tensing around them.

“It’s just eyeliner, babe.”

“Zay-what-I have no problem, dude.”

Zayn shrugged, continuing. “I went to a make-up store awhile back, and one of the ladies helped me out. She showed me everything between pens and brushes. Gels and liquids. She explained that the easiest for beginners would be a pencil crayon. She was right it was the easiest to control and shape with.”

Liam nods, swallowing thick, wide eyes never leaving Zayn’s.

Zayn breaks eye contact to focus back on his reflection, one eye already closed. Index of his left hand following the stick in his right hand to his eye, pulling the skin of his lids taut.

With small, gentle strokes, he starts at the inner corner of his eye, moving out. He doesn't flick his eyeliner up and out - you see, babe, i find more class in the single line.

When he's done with his second eye he caps the stick and sets it down; admiring his reflection. It's Zayn's thing, perfectionism.

Seemingly satisfied, Zayn pivots around, back against the sink countertop. Liam's eyes leave Zayn's clone opting to follow the real thing instead.

"What do you think babe?" Zayn asks, self conscious hand coming up to push his hair back.

Liam takes a minute to look Zayn up and down. Then his gaze sets on Zayn's face, admiring. Zayn's cheeks burn amber under Liam's stare and his eyes find the floor.

Liam steps forward, hand coming up to Zayn's chin, forcing his gaze to meet Liam's.

"You're always beautiful, Zayn you know that," he states making Zayn blush. “To be honest, I’d really like to kiss you, now. Only if you want, no pressure. If you don’t want to kiss me, also, just tell me, i’ll leave you alone, i’ll get over you.”

Liam’s hand moves from Zayn’s jaw but Zayn’s quick to catch it in a tight grip, turning them around until Liam is pressed against the sink.

“You want to get over me? Before you were under me, really?”

“You’re not funn-” Liam’s cut off by soft pink lips pressing against his in a sweet kiss which quickly turns dirty when Zayn’s tongue pokes out to caress his lips and Zayn’s thigh makes a home between Liam’s.

The tension from Liam’s confession slowly leaves him, shoulders loosening. Arms wrapping around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer, moaning as Zayn deepens the kiss.

Liam lets out a groan, forehead falling against Zayn’s, when there’s a knock of the door telling them to “get a move on.”

\--

They're at some award show and Caroline has them all dressed up in black so Zayn finds it fitting to bump up his make up.

He's backstage ten minutes before the show in front of a mirror bordered by twenty blinding bulbs focused on his reflection.

Liam watches from the doorway he's leaning against. He watches the way Zayn finger pulls at the skin around his eye. The gentle flicks his hand makes as it moves across the caramel canvas. Watches the way Zayn pulls back from the stick, blinking fast because he's poked his eye.

Liam snorts making Zayn's ears perk up, searching behind his reflection for the source.

"You think that's funny now do you."

"Not at all, you're just super cute when you do dumb things."

"Dumb? You think that was dumb? I'll have you know Mr. Liam Payne that eyeliner is an art, and I'd like to see you try." Zayn grins.

"Is that a challenge?"

"If you want it to be."

Liam stalks forward, hand stretched out to receive the stick from Zayn's hand. "Give me that."

Zayn hands it over wordlessly, smirk evident on his lips. He steps out of the way so that Liam can step in front of the mirror.

He watches from the sidelines as Liam fumbles a bit with his grip around the tube before he has mercy and steps in.

"Alright, princess, hand it over, I'll make you pretty."

"I can do it," Liam protests.

"No you can't, darling. It's ok, you can't be perfect at everything. Give it to me."

"You wish."

That earns him a punch to his shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that, you dirty piece of hunk." Zayn mutters. "But if you're good, I'll give it to you." Zayn whispers into Liam's ear, clear as day.

Liam's never handed over his pride so quick. "Make me pretty, like you."

Zayn laughs, tongue behind his teeth, as he plucks the pen from Liam's grip.

His tongue stays out tucked under his lips as he concentrates on making the lines perfect for his perfect boy.

When he's done he steps back to admire his work, hip popped to the side, finger on his lip, as he thinks.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Just a minute." Zayn says and his eyes light up like he's got it. He turns to the vanity rummaging through drawers before he finds what he's looking for under some magazines. A bag of cotton swabs.

He pulls two out, uncapping his water bottle and dipping both sides in.

"Don't jump, baby."

He doesn't give Liam time to question him as he uses a Q-tip to smudge at the lines he's drawn. When he has them looking how he wants, he uses the second Q-tip to gently press the moisture away.

He steps back once again, smiling to himself.

"You can open your eyes now, darling."

Liam's eyes shoot open. He leans forward into the mirror to study himself.

"I look - this is new."

Zayn curls his hands around Liam's bicep, cuddling into his side.

"You look gorgeous, my prince. You look regal and punk at the same time. The king of my heart."

Liam's so overwhelmed with Zayn's words that he spins him around until they're chest to chest, leaning in to say with his lips what he can't with his words.

_I love you, I love you, I love you to the moon and back, my one and only love._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed 
> 
> as usual feedback is appreciated !!!!!!!!
> 
> tumblr / zlpayne 
> 
> xoxo - H


End file.
